Wonderland Madness
by KiraMoonbeam
Summary: My friend asked me to put her story on my account so more people can see it hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Beginning a new year at Cheshire Academy, both Alice Eclair and Alice Rain walked into class hating the same routine every day. From Math to Science and then from English to their Physical Education class. Although there was one class they both loved with a passion… Art. It was the only class that would help them out of every stressful thing they had learned and it was their only place to let their imaginations go wild and free. Except, it wasn't until their last year at the academy that they truly found there was no escape from the world in which boredom takes place.

"Mom is sending me off to college." Rain said silently. "She's forcing me to go into Medical School and it'll be almost five years of studying the human skeleton and DNA. I don't think I can take that much Science!"

"Well I for one refused my Dad's proposal and started working at hatter's cafe." Eclair said putting gum under the teacher's desk.

Ever since their parents separated both sister's were forced to separate side's without any love from both parents. So when the sister's met each other again they promised to run away to a land where both will be happy with stress free lives.

"So when am I going to show up?"- Boris Airay

"Boris, stop talking to the narrator," - Blood Dupre

"Why?"- Boris Airay

"She'll kill you," - Blood Dupre- "you stupid cat"

"No she won't," - Boris Airay- *disappears laughing* "Not if she can't find me."

"Didn't he yell at you?"

"Yeah but since I'm of age, I can choose what I want to do in life and right now I just want a break." She said, as she then opened the teacher's computer and started printing out the answers for today's test. "Plus I'm living on my own now."

"How?"

"Remember the time I had a secret job.." Rain nodded. "Well I saved that money for my own house."

"But didn't you save up 900 dollars? Houses these days are mostly 10,000 dollars and up."

"Yeah and I had another 15,000 saved up from all my allowances."

"Lucky?!" Rain said pouting.

"Well you can always come live with me. There's a spare room available and it'll be fun to hang out with my twin sister."

"You're just forgetting one small detail.."

"What is that?"

"I'm not of age to decide my path and once I do I won't be able to get out of the path chosen for me."

"Well then I'll kidnap you."

"Mom is captain of the FBI at Red Queen's station she has control of all the people here."

"Not mine."

"Your's too. She has a file on everyone who associates with me and people who's crossed my path, plus your her child too."

"How about we ditch school then?"

"We barely got here."

"I know but we're both oh so stressed we need a break once in a while." Grabbing Rains arm, she pulled her up from on top of a desk and ran out the school towards the beach's cliff. "It's nice seeing the sunrise at this time."

Climbing the steps to the temple ground they both bowed and prayed for one day to be free. Finishing their prayer, the girls went out back and took out their climbing gear from behind the Pine tree.

"Ready?" Eclair said with a devilish smile.

"Not quite…" Rain said looking back to where the academy was. "I have a bad feeling about this Eclair."

"We've done this a million times and this is the first time I heard you say that." wrapping the climbing gear on to her she then hooked on to Rains belt. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm a pro at this."

"I know." smiling back at her sister they walked hand in hand to where the cliff started. "Look a purple cat!" Rain pointed where the cat was hanging by its tail.

"I'm finally in the picture!" -Boris Airay- "Why am I hanging by my tail?"

- Blood Dupre *throws Boris a ball of yarn* "Continue, you idiot."

Narrator- Call me an idiot again and you'll be the first to die!

-Boris Airay *laughs like a mad man*

"Rain there are no purple cats… Unless there's a ruthless cat owner that abuses kitties by beating them into a purple color."

"No it's not an abused kitty." Rain said pouting. "The Kitty had purple fur and blue stripes."

"Rain there is no.." turning to where Rain was pointing she found a white rabbit.. "Is that a.."

"Cat, you finally see it?" Rain said happily.

"No a white rabbit." Running towards the rabbit, which seemed like about hours, when they suddenly found themselves on top of the cliff.

"Weren't we going to see the sunrise Eclair?"

"Yeah and it's right there." looking at the sun.

"Yes but how long have we been here?"

"I don't know."

"This isn't a sunrise Eclair, it's a sunset."

"It's beautiful, look at the sea. It's so bright!"

"Yeah it is."

As the girls stood admiring the sunset, night time came and both fell asleep on the cliff's edge.

"Bad lil' children should be punished" the cat whispered as he pushed both girls down the cliff. "Sleep tight." he laughed into the darkness.

Down you fell, deep into your mind

Off to wonderland, leaving what's real behind

You're a riddle I can't seem to read

Your love a fairytale, too hard to believe

Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown….

Opening the shower curtain Boris found Blood nude singing as he washed his hair.

Nowhere to go but down

Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found

No other way but down

Down, down, down

Down, down, down

Say your farewell too what's real

Like the pain that you feel

Welcome to Wonderland

Then while singing the rest of the song, he began rubbing soap on his peinis and having the other hand on his balls.

Eat me or drink me

Seeing is believing

Wonderland, baby,

It's all in your head

Your cup runs over with emptiness

Chasing the hare of your innocence

Suddenly Blood began moaning as he sang the rest of the song.

Hide behind your cheshire smile

Once was vivid, was gray all the while

Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown

Nowhere to go but down

Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found

No other way but down

*Moaning louder with the song*

Down, down, down

Down, down, down

Say your farewell too what's real

Like the pain that you feel

Welcome to Wonderland (It's dead)

Eat me or drink me

Seeing is believing

Wonderland, baby,

It's all in your head

Letting it all out his cum was sprayed it all over the shower wall.

"Ewww!" Boris yelled.

"What the…." -Blood Dupre- "Don't tell me you wrote it down?" *blushing at the uncensored moment.

Narrator & Boris- both back out laughing like mad men


	2. Chapter 2

"Boris look.." -Blood Dupre *scanning threw two pictures*- "It's Eclair and Rain."

image/code/49/dark+

.

Blood ran down Boris's nose while Blood began blushing harder than a tomato.

"How do you know it's them?"- Boris Airay

"The narrator left a note clipped to these photos." -Blood Dupre smirked- "I can't wait to solve some riddle's with this beauty."

As the sun rose high up in the sky, Eclair and Rain started waking up from their slumber. Rubbing their eyes from the sun's rays, they finally opened their eye's to see themselves on a different land.

"Where are we?" Rain asked, picking up a clover from the ground.

"I don't know but I'm liking it here." Eclair getting up from her grass bed and started striping from head to toe. "I'm going to shower."

Looking around once more, Rain began to follow Eclair's steps and walking towards the deep end. As they were showering Eclair started to softly sing, "Down you fell, deep into your mind. Off to wonderland, leaving what's real behind…" as she started to sing their favorite song, Rain started to sing as well, "You're a riddle I can't seem to read. Your love a fairytale, too hard to believe…" Then both girls started to sing together,"

"Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown

Nowhere to go but down

Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found

No other way but down

Down, down, down

Down, down, down

Say your farewell too what's real

Like the pain that you feel

Welcome to Wonderland

Eat me or drink me

Seeing is believing

Wonderland, baby,

It's all in your head."

"Your cup runs over with emptiness. Chasing the hare of your innocence." Rain sang the next verses as her sister followed her with the next verses, "Hide behind your cheshire smile. Once was vivid, was gray all the while." Suddenly, there was a *crack* from a tree branch in the woods, and then quiet footsteps coming from the forest, the sounds came closer and closer.

"Shit!" Eclair whispered as she swam towards land to grab their cloth. "Rain where did you put our clothes?"

"I left them there." Rain said as she swam next to her to help find it. "Where are they?"

"Don't ask me, Rain."

"So ur the famous Rain..." A voice said behind them.

Slowly turning around, they found a man, naked with only his hat on top.

"Are you two looking for these?" Another male voice said on the land.

"Thank god they're not lost." Eclair said walking out to the shore, nude. "Can u give me the dark dress please." Pointing at the dress on the bottom. "Wait are those cat ears?" Getting a closer look the man began turning bright red. "Can I touch them?"

A creepy smile came across his face and said, "only if I can touch those luscious beauties"

"Then she'll have to pass." Rain said walking towards her sister. Snatching the blue dress.

"What happened to him?" Eclair said looking at the hat man floating with a bloody nose in the water.

"Something that should never happen to a girl like me and a lesson I hope he learns"

"You didn't have to kill the poor man."

"You call that a man!" Rain yelled pointing at the sinking body. "He did something that..." She began whimpering..

"All guys are like that Rain. Just look at this Neko man here he's paralyzed with pleasure." The man dropped to the ground as Eclair's finger pushed him. "Now go get that poor man out of the water before he sinks all the way in."

Crying her way in the water, Rain dove in to grab the man. Pulling him out with his arm around her neck.

"There he's out. Can we go now?" Rain asked jumping out of the water. "He's your friend right?"

The Neko nodded as he got up from the grass. "He's so perverted that it even scares me."

"I am no pervert Boris. You're the one who..." Rain smacked the hatted man who apparently had his hand rubbing her ass. Pulling up her dress, Rain grabbed Eclair's arm and began walking.

"You'll get lost if you go that way!" The man named Boris said.

"I don't give a shit!" Rain yelled to the man.

"How about I accompany both of you?" Taking Eclair and Rain's arms. "We can go meet Vivaldi, she'll give you a place to stay." leaning in to Eclair's ear he whispered, "Or you can live at my place and I'll show you a good time."

"Rain lets go." Jumping into the wood Rain followed after her sister. Minutes passed to where hours were starting to take their place. Suddenly Eclair screamed, looking around for her sister… She was gone.

"Eclair," Rain said looking all around. "Please come out, I'm scared."

A hand suddenly appeared out of no where, grabbing Rain's shoulder and pulling her into the darkness. Struggling to get free from the stranger's grip, Rain looked up to see that her sister was the one holding her, tightly.

"Shhh." She whispered peeking behind the tree. Eclair saw both neko and hat man looking around.

"Where could they have gone?" the hatter whispered, stopping his tracks the man saw a black necklace under his feet. "Boris smell this."

"The scent is still fresh they must be here somewhere." turning to where the two girls stood the cat began walking in their direction. "I know you here… Come out come out wherever you are."

"Wrong tree you idiot!" Rain yelled from the south tree behind hatter man. "Your a cat not a dog so start acting like one."

"You want me to be a cat huh?" Walking at a fast pace the neko man jumped on my lap purring for attention. "Now lets see what's under these garments." His hands slowly crawled up her dress finding a laced underwear. "So you're still a virgin… I love virgins."

"Boris!" the hat man yelled. "Get away from her or else."

"Or else what Blood?" Boris snickered as he continued to play around with the laced underwear.

Eclair suddenly jumped out of the tree slamming neko man into the tree.

"If you ever lay your hands on my sister," Eclair said with fury. "I will kill you."

"I warned you Boris." Blood said rubbing his head with sympathy.

"Now as for you," Eclair began pointing at Blood. "Give me back my necklace!"

"Sorry no can do." the man said behind the tree, "Not until you solve my riddle."

"But that was my grandmother's necklace she gave me that as a present before she died." Eclair began sobbing

"Now now…" Boris said snatching the necklace from Blood's hands. "Here don't cry, neko will make you feel better I promise." Clasping the necklace back onto its former position, the neko hugged Eclair in a tight squeeze.

"That hug is taking a bit too long don't you think?" Blood said sitting next to Rain.

"How did…" Rain questioned

"My talent as some say is my habit of sneaking up on people without them seeing." Blood replied

"By the way, my name is Alice… Alice Rain." Rain said as she got up from the grass floor.

"And I'm Alice Eclair." Eclair said choking from the tighter hug Boris was giving her.

"We are twin sisters, except when it comes to fashion senses." pointing up and down at Eclair's black dress.

"Well I don't mind at all." Boris and Blood said in union. Looking down their dresses.

Covering their chests they said, "How about you two introduce each other to us?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I'm Boris Airay the Cheshire Cat and that is Blood Dupre the Hatter. And we welcome you both to the wonderful land of Wonderland.."

"Wonderland?" Eclair asked,

"Oh isn't there a book called wonderland?" Rain explained… "This means it's just a dream and the only way out is through the red queen."

"The red queen you say…." Boris said, "You think you're both in a dream, when this dream isn't a dream."

"What do you mean?" Eclair said softly.

"You are in this dream you speak of." he said mischieviously. "Or else you wouldn't be soaking wet under your garment."

"Or the fact that I can do this." Leaning closer to Rain, Blood's lips meet hers. Leaving her shocked, he took the time and his tongue twirled around her mouth. Suddenly realizing the situation Rain bit down on his tongue and climbed the tree for distance.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Rain yelled blushing from her first kiss.

"I stole your first kiss didn't I?" Blood asked amused.

"Eclair!" Rain yelled trying to get her sister out of Boris' trance.

Horrified, she saw Boris had her sister under his spell leaving her powerless against him. In and out went Boris' finger from her sister's pussy and she was moaning louder by the second. Feeling annoyed by the two men's perverted minds, Rain lept down and kicked Boris into the clover tree. Finally breaking Boris' trance from her sister.

"Bad lil' girl needs a lesson." Boris purred, "How about you show her the rules of our game Blood?"

"Not if you can catch us!" They yelled in unison, running into a bricked road both girls ran faster until they reached the gate of an amusement park. Closer the guys came towards them until a man with a violin showed up.

"Blood!" The man yelled as he pulled out his violin. "This time you're dead!"

Rain then grabbed the guys gun knocking him unconsciously onto the ground.

"If you move I can promise you both that this shot will not miss both of you." Rain yelled at them from the distance.

"You have a feisty girl, Blood." Boris said with a smile.

"At least your girl obeys your every movement.." Blood said with a smile. "Mine always runs away from my touch."

"PERVERTS!" She yelled as both girls jumped the gate

"Oh no you don't!" following their same movements, the 'men' followed them into a corner.

"Why did you quote 'men' in the story?" - Blood Dupre- "We are men!"

Narrator- *whisper* "more like boys with a penis condition"

"What did you say?" -Blood Dupre *Narrator starts leaving*- "Come back here! Say it to my face!"

"You're both trapped now." They smirked.

"No we aren't." Eclair said taking out her knives from her hair.

"If you can store knives in that hair.. I wonder?" -Boris Airay- "Do you have condoms in there too?"

"What the hell.." -Alice Eclair *punches Boris to the ground leaving blood stains and broken teeth shattered. "Sorry readers for the inconvenience of my fellow stranger here… He can be quite rude at times"

"Since when did you have those there?" Rain asked her sister.

"Since I was five, I learned how to use them and I carried a gun too."

"Then I'm not the only one carrying a weapon." Rain winked at her sister, who took out a metaled gun from her dress apron.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup a Jackal. Mom bought it specifically for me, since I worked double time at school and would come home about midnight."

"Nice. We have girls who can use weapons as well." Boris said in delight.

"I agree with you Boris it is a plus indeed. Shall we then?" Blood asked smiling evilly.

" Oh yes lets." Boris replied as he pinned Eclair to the wall starting to run his hand up her dress slowly.

"You son of a bitch!" Eclair yelled as she pushed him away and swiped at him with the knife in her left hand successfully cutting his cheek in the process. Boris smirked as he wiped away the blood from his cheek with his thumb and licking it away while looking at Eclair with amusement.

"You naughty girl, you must be punished for cutting me like that." Boris purred as he quickly got close to Eclair and knocking the knives out of her hands while she was taken by surprise. Shocked at what had just happened Eclair back away until her back was against the wall and Boris had his hands on either side of her face smirking wickedly. Suddenly, Eclair screamed and fell to her knees in front of Boris and started to whimper and cry as well as quiver. Seeing her sister pinned by the eager cat, Rain shot a bullet towards Boris giving Eclair enough time to move out of the cats trap, but she was too terrified to move.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eclair!" Rain yelled, trying to bring in reality to her sister. "Eclair move now."

Still not moving, Rain took out her second Jackal from her apron and began shooting at both her opponents while moving towards her sister.

"Now now Rain." Blood said enjoying the one on two battle. "Just let us be joined together and this will all be over."

"The more you resist the more you'll run out of bullets." Boris said closing in on Eclair.

Putting her guns back in her apron, Rain walked to her sister and slapped her awake. Winking at her confused sister, Rain lifted her hands in surrender.

"Well done," Boris said tieing Eclairs hands and pulling her into an embrace hiding her tied hands.

"Now Rain, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Blood said pulling out a rope from his sleeves.

"I would like to not be tied up." Rain said elegantly. "I will follow you to where you want me to go but I will not get tied up."

"How can I trust you?"

Locking her guns from shooting, she threw them down to Blood's feet. Grabbing them he threw them to Boris who was now caressing Eclair 's ass with his tail.

"Now come here." Blood said open arms.

"I'll hug you but you try anything you'll regret it." She said glaring at him while she went into his embrace."

"Why did we have to go with them Rain?" Eclair said furiously

"Your the idiot who was frightened by the cat. I had to surrender." Rain said as she sighed.

"Well you good with guns couldn't you have done something?"

"That's why I came up with an idea to get what we mostly need."

"Where are we going?" Eclair said snuggling closer to Boris.

"A palace in the middle of the wood." He said smiling as Eclair began playing with his chest. "Anxious are we?"

Blushing, Eclair looked down and saw Rains guns stored in his shoes. Smiling, she looked back up and started rubbing Boris' ears making him purr with intense pleasure.

"Are we there yet?" Boris yelled at Blood.

"Almost there." Blood said looking back at Eclair who was giving Boris what he wanted. "Why can't you be more like your sister?"

"If I was like her then I would have already lost your interest in me." Rain said seductively. "And I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Interesting…" Blood said moving closer to Rain. "How about we test that theory?"

"Let's see.." Suddenly grabbing Blood's erection from his pants, she began foolishly playing with the tip of it making Blood moan. "And how about these here." Slowly moving her other hand downward she began massaging his balls.

"Oh please not the tip.." Blood said between moans.

"And why is that?" Rain whispered into his ear.

"It's soo… mmm. sensitive." he said panting louder.

Stopping, Rain began walking away…

"Why did you stop?" he said still wanting more for Rain's hands.

"There is no reason to touch you if the tip of you erection isn't taken care of."

"Oh it will once we get home, that tip will be the one to make you shiver with pleasure." hugging Rain from behind he began rubbing his erection against her ass.

"Please not in public.."

"Hey Blood we're here!" Boris yelled with Eclair nipping on his cat ears. "Calm down lil' kitty we'll be going at it once we're inside."

Opening the gates, Rain and Eclair stood in awestruck as they saw that Blood's house was a mansion.

"Now, where were we?" both Boris and Blood said in union.

The doors of the house opened and as they went in both girls ran to the front of the staircases and said, "If you can find us in 10 minutes then you will become our lovers for life and if you lose then we get to stay and live with you guys, no sex involved. The game starts now." Vanishing in thin air both girls went into every room locking the windows and closing the doors for anyone to enter. Finding each other again they winked and left for the master bedrooms from opposite sides of the mansion, waiting to be found. Seven minutes passed and the men weren't there yet.

"Almost time…" Rain said looking at the watch in the bedroom wall. The door slammed open, with Blood panting for air. "Blood you look tired. Do you want to rest instead?"

Without an answer, Blood pushed Rain on the bed tearing her dress into pieces. "I'll get you a new one later." Kissing her passionately on her lips, Blood began to massage her pussy.

"Look at how wet you are Rain. Do you want to taste?" Sucking on Blood's wet fingers she began unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his well built abdomen. pressing her chest against his she pulled down his pants.

"I can't leave you to do things." Angered, Rain flipped over on top of Blood.

"I can do things on my own." Rain said facing his erection, she licked the tip of it and then taking it all in her mouth. Up and down she licked as she took his balls in her hands.

"You like this don't you?" A loud moan escaped his mouth. "I thought so." Blood without any word, came inside her mouth making her choke as she tried to drink it. Finally finishing the cum she said, "so that's how long you take to fuck some random girl"

"Today I'm not fucking some random girl.. Today I'm making love to a random girl." Getting back on top of Rain he crushed her with his body, "you are the one I was waiting for." Feeling his hard erection, she knew this was going to take all night.. Constantly Blood fingered her pussy and sucked her tits until he looked at her with a fiery of passion and said, "Are you ready?" Nodding he slowly entered her breaking through her barrier making her whimper in pain. "I am finally in my love."

"I know that Blood" she said, surprising Blood with calling him by his first name.

"May I.." He asked, nodding for him to continue. Slowly thrusting inside her Rains cries of pain became moans of pleasure.. "Love your so tight." He began thrusting deeper inside her causing her to scream in pleasure. Panting Blood continued to thrust until both reached their climax.

(Meanwhile in the other master bedroom)

"Come out come out wherever you are. I know you're here Eclair." Boris called out searching around the room. Smiling Eclair was hiding behind the door and when Boris stood in front of her with his back turned she pounced and tackled him to the floor giggling happily.

"Gotcha Boris" Eclair whispered seductively into Boris' ear and nipping it. Boris groaned softly and wrapped his tail around her leg.

"You sneaky girl you'll have to be punished for this." Boris cooed as he tried to get the upper hand, but Eclair held him down.

"Nah ah ah not so fast you have to be punished first for what you did to me back in the woods." Eclair smiled as she started to rub Boris' ears like she did before they had arrived at Blood's mansion. Boris moaned and started to purr, Eclair continued to rub his ears when she leaned down and kissed Boris sweetly shocking him completely.

"Mmmm what was that for?" Boris asked as Eclair pulled away from the kiss, and smiled.

"That was punishment for the woods incident." Eclair replied. Smiling Boris pulled her in for another kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly lifting up her dress to rub her ass. Then while she was distracted Boris flipped them over so he was on top and smiled as he picked Eclair up and took both of them to the bed pinning her underneath him.

"You've been a naughty girl Eclair and you shall be mine forever." Boris whispered sweetly to her as he quickly took her dress off revealing those luscious beauties to him once more. Eclair blushed softly as she looked up at Boris.

"Boris please be gentle with me." She asked quietly. Boris smiled and kissed her more as he grabbed one of her breasts and started playing with it. Eclair moaned into the kiss allowing Boris to slip his tongue into her mouth, he explored every inch of her sweet taste until he couldn't take it any longer. He quickly got undressed and got in between Eclair's legs rubbing his penis against her entrance asking her for permission to continue. Eclair nodded giving Boris permission to enter her, as he slowly entered her pussy and broke through her wall she whimpered in pain closing her eyes tightly.

"Boris it hurts." Eclair whimpered

"It's ok my darling the pain will be over soon." Boris reassured her as he kissed her softly and moved slowly so she could get used to his size and soon her cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure.

"Oh darling you're so tight and wet it's driving me crazy!" Boris moaned loudly.

"Ah Boris I'm so close!" Eclair cried out, as they started to move faster their moans of pleasure grew louder until the finally climaxed together crying out each other's names.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up early in the morning, both inside their lover's arms. Rain and Eclair snuggled closer to them for a few more hours. Looking at the time, Rain kissed a sleeping Blood once more and got up from the bed. Walking to the stairs both girls meet and sighed.

"Did we just..." Eclair asked as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Yeah.." Rain sighed again and looked back to the room where Blood was sleeping. "I think I finally found him."

"Who?" Eclair asked as she looked at me closer.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it?" Rain said half yelling at her sister. "Well I did..." She paused as she began to blush slightly. "I'm beginning to love Blood.. Even if I did just meet him."

"Well I can't say I love him yet." Eclair said smoothly. "I like him but I need more time."

"Suite yourself." Rain said as she walked down the steps into the kitchen. "What shall I get?" Looking through the refrigerator Rain found a slice of carrot cake. "Looks delicious" licking her lips she watched her sister stare at her devouring the slice... "What I'm hungry."

"Oh look a bottle of milk!" Eclair exclaimed slipping past her sister and grabbing the bottle from the fridge.

"Do I smell carrot cake?" A man with bunny ears popped into the kitchen..

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled as he snatched the cake away from her hands. "Give it back!"

The man looked at the girl noticing that she was completely naked, blood spilling from his nose he fell had to the ground. Letting Rain snatch the cake back to where she had it, Rain began eating it again.

"Who are you?" Eclair said sipping her milk.

Brushing off his pants and cleaning his nose he said, "I am Elliott Hare." Looking at Eclair he saw another naked woman. Trying to compose himself he coughed and mumbled, "why are there two naked women in the kitchen?"

"You know we can hear you.." both girls said in union.

"Why are you so loud Elliott?" said a boy coming in from his room rubbing his eyes.. Looking up to see the girls he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This is a dream come true!" Running to hug Rain, Elliott stopped him and threw him out the kitchen door.

"Feisty that lil' one." Eclair said drinking the bottle of milk in her hands.

"You have no idea." Elliott replied sighing, "Now before anyone else comes in can you two put some clothes on?"

"Why?" Eclair asked, "We don't look bad, do we?"

Looking at them closely, Blood and Boris came in looking from Elliott to the girls. Punching Elliott out of the kitchen, the boys threw both of the girls' clothes to them.

"Why did you leave the room, without your clothes on?" Blood asked, looking at Rain with passion and lust.

"You don't mind, so why should we?" Eclair said pointing at the two nude boys standing in front of them. "Plus," walking towards Boris she brushed herself against him. "it makes you want us even more."

Licking his lips, Boris took Eclair by the waist and kissed her fully on the lips. From the reaction with both Boris and Eclair, Blood was now aroused to get started again with Rain.

"How about we have…" Blood started.

"No." Rain said knowing what Blood was thinking. "I don't want a foursome in the kitchen."

"How about in the bed?" Boris Suggested.

"No thank you." Rain said looking deep into Blood's eyes. "Do you really want someone else touching me?"

"I'd never let that happen!" Blood yelled, "I'd kill them before anything happened. I'm sorry I even thought about that without thinking about the consequences."

Hugging Blood, tightly Elliott came in, "Boss?"

"What!" Blood yelled covering every inch of Rain's body with his own.

Chapter 5 pt 2 (below)

"This explains why they're here, but why are all the doors and windows locked?" Elliott asked.

"We did that." The girls said in unison, looking at them in confusion they sighed. "We were going to prank you both," pointing at both Boris and Blood. "leave you out and stay here until we found a way out of this dream, but we fell in love with you."

"Alright, we'll punish both of you later but why did you come down nude?" Boris said.

"We didn't know that there were more people living in this house." Rain said still cuddling closer to Blood. Then the cuddle became more tighter her chest pressed against his. Gulping down his anxiety to touch her more, Blood began sweating. Losing, his erection became harder and was now throbbing against Rain's stomach. "I guess I'll see you later," Rain winked at him and left to the bedroom and into the shower.

"Yeah well I have to go," Blood said, still sweating. "urgent work came up and I have to go." Running up the stairs with Rain's cloths in his hand.

"How about you and I…" Boris started.

"Not now." Eclair said looking back into the fridge. "I need some energy put in this body." Pouting, Boris went up the stairs and to the room both Eclair and him shared. What am I going to do with him, Eclair thought and closed the refrigerator door. I guess I can't eat now without having mine tamed as well. Creeping up into Boris' room she plopped right on top of him.

"Have you been waiting long?" Hearing, Boris sound asleep she began rubbing his back with her tits. Moaning in his sleep, Eclair slowly turned Boris' body over and began licking the tip of his penis. Moaning Boris stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Eclair sighed with relief and slowly climbed over him and straddled his hips, slowly she slid down onto his penis and started to move up and down slowly so she didn't wake him. Boris moaned louder in his sleep and started to move his hips in time with Eclair's movements. Eclair couldn't help but moan as Boris started to move with her, but by moaning she didn't realize that she had woken up Boris, who was stunned to wake up and see that what he was dreaming of had actually came true. Seeing Eclair's eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure Boris smiled and sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her stomach softly. Then, not being able to take much more of this madness Boris used all of his strength and got Eclair onto her back. Eclair gasped when she realized that Boris was awake and looked up at him with shock and lust filled eyes.

"How long have you been awake Boris?" Eclair asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not long, but long enough to realized you made what I was dreaming come true." Boris answered leaning down and kissing Eclair passionately as he kept the pace going strong as they were so close to the edge of ecstasy. With one final hard thrust Boris moaned Eclair's name and pulled out cumming hard all over her body.


	6. Chapter 6

At the shower..

Walking towards the master bed room, Blood saw that Dee and Dum were slowly opening the door to get a peek on one of the girls while she showers.

"Dee Dum what do you think that you are doing?" Blood yelled, grabbing the boys and pulling them away from the bathroom door and closing it tightly.

"Don't you know that it is rude to spy on a woman while she is in the shower?!" Blood growled staring down at the boys angrily.

"Sorry Blood it won't happen again we promise." Dee said looking at his brother, while Dum nodded in agreement. Sighing Blood waved them away and watched them run down the hallway and outside to go play. Honestly what am I going to with those boys? Blood thought rubbing his forehead and walking into his office to do some paper work. Entering his office, Blood found that the bathroom door was opened hearing a beautiful voice from it. I wonder who it is? Peeking inside he saw that Rain was the one singing.

You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)

Completely unaware

Nothing can compare to where you send me

Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)

And the moments when my good times start to fade

Walking into the bathroom he creeped from behind the curtain spotting Rain's soft behind moving around the bathroom. A smile creeped onto Blood's face as he closed the bathroom door and started taking off his pants.

"You are really bad at sneaking, Blood." Rain said smiling at her partner from behind the curtain. "Hurry up and get in here before I start washing my body." Rushing to get his cloth off Rain began counting down, "Ten… Nine.."

"See I'm in." Blood said,

"I see but now you have to make me feel pleasure in 10 minutes…" Rain said, looking at Blood mischievously. "Without you hands." Confused, Blood thought about it and smiled..

Bending down to where Rain's entrance was, he nudged her with his nose for her to open her legs. Not working, Blood slid his tongue in between her legs licking her clit slowly and gently making Rain spread her legs.

"Look at how wet you are, Rain.." Blood whispered in her ear. "You must be feeling good right now."

"No.. I'm … Not" Rain said between gasps.

"But look at this.." Sucking on Rain's clit and then extending his tongue for Rain to see. "It's so wet that once I put my cock inside you it'll be…"

All of a sudden, Rain pinned Blood against the wall, "You're all talk but no show." Looking at Blood's cock she pressed her finger to the tip, making him moan in pleasure. "Look at this" she mimicked Blood. "you're all wet too…" going down to her knees Rain kissed the tip and hissed, "You're a naughty boy Blood."

"Only… When.. I'm… With you." he moaned again as Rain started sucking on Blood's cock his moans grew louder echoing in through his office.

"Shh." Rain said seductively, "Someone will hear you." sucking again this time faster and then taunting the tip of his cock with her tongue.

"Ah Rain please I can't take much more of your teasing." Blood pleaded as his breathing became heavier. Smiling, Rain continued to lick the tip of Blood's cock teasing it more and more before taking the whole thing into her mouth and sucking hard.

"Rain I'm going to cum if you don't stop!" Blood cried about to hit his climax. Rain smirked and stopped sucking and got up off of her knees. She smiled and turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around herself and started to step out of the shower.

"Rain why did you stop I was about to cum?" Blood asked with a sad look on his face. Rain smiled and winked at Blood as she got out of the shower.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out." Rain replied teasingly. Blood stood there shocked and confused while Rain dried off, got dressed and left the bathroom.

(Lyra Drakesworth and Kira Moonbeam both authors of this story)

"Let me at her" -Blood Drupe- "I'll show her a lesson"

"Kira help me!" -Lyra Drakesworth

"Alright, " - Kira Moonbeam- * jumping out of the couch "Who needs a butt whoopin?"

Blood cowards into a ball slowly trying to roll away. Kira grabbing his collar shirt, glares at him with her fist next to his face.

"Don't ever wake me up!" - Kira Moonbeam- * Lyra walks up to her and puts her hand on Kira's shoulder making Kira calm down. "Ok I won't kill him…. Yet"

Going back to the couch Kira goes into her position and sleeps again. Slowly entering the room, Boris creeps onto the couch and hugs Kira by her waist, snuggling closer to her…

"How about we do something of our own?"-Blood Dupre- "We can…"

"No way." -Lyra Drakesworth- "I have someone else in mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Getting out of the office bathroom, Rain smiled wickedly and went into the kitchen again. Looking through the refrigerator, Rain taking out boneless chicken breasts, Ragu sauce and a block of mozzarella cheese. Then going through the cabinets Rain started piling the plates and cups onto the counter as well as taking out a aluminum sheet and a small plastic bowl.

"What are you making Rain, nee-san?" Tweedle Dum asked

"I'm making an Italian recipe that I saw once." Rain said smiling at the two boys.

"So you're making food just by what you saw once?" Tweedle Dee said looking at the unfinished recipe.

"Yes," I said getting closer to both boy's ears. "I'll tell you something though…"

"What is it?" they both said in union.

"Don't ever let big sister Eclair cook." Rain whispered into their ear.

"Why?" said the March Hare coming into the kitchen.

"Shhh." Rain said loudly.

"Why?" he whispered again.

"Because Eclair can't cook… pastries yes but food no. Unless its bacon…" Rain said explaining.

"Did someone say bacon?"

Everyone huddled in the group looked back to the kitchen door seeing Eclair trying to smell the air for bacon.

"Hey Rain why didn't you tell me you were cooking?" Eclair said pouting.

"Because I wanted to cook this time, alone, and I'd like to have a clean kitchen when I cook." Rain said a bit agitated, remembering the time Eclair blew up her kitchen.

"Oh but can I bake later on?" she said happily.

"Yes as long as you don't add bacon." Rain said scowling her sister.

"But bacon makes everything taste better." Eclair said whining into Boris' arms .

"Alright who made my kitty cry?" he said looking at Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"I made her cry you idiot." I said, massaging either side of my head.

"Why you?!" Boris said, running towards me.

Glaring at boris with an evil look, Boris went back to Eclair's side shielding her from Rain's glares.

"Now boy's where can I find bread crumbs?" Rain said smiling back at them.

"It's in here." Tweedle Dee said, his hands twitching with fright.

"Thank you, now please get out of the kitchen." Rain said, "Eclair leave the bacon alone." Walking away with sadness, Rain began slicing off the skin from the chicken.

"I love Rain!" - Tweedle Dum

"She scared me." Tweedle Dee

"How about we show her our collection?" - Tweedle Dum- "We can have fun with our sister Rain."

"Oh yes." -Tweedle Dee

"Alright guys!" Rain yelled from the kitchen door. "Food's ready!"

Rushing into the kitchen they all looked at their plates with hunger. Eclair being the first one to fork out a big chunk of her chicken…

"Wait for Blood to come." Rain said looking at the kitchen watch. "Where is he?"

"Probably still in his office." Hare said with drool coming out the side of his mouth.

"Everybody wait here, I'm getting Blood." Rain said and looked back at the table. "Don't eat anything until I arrive with Blood."

Walking out of the kitchen, Rain walked back into the office hearing Blood moaning on his chair,

"Oh Rain you're so wet." he said stroking his erection faster. "Oh yes baby go faster.."

Annoyed, Rain walked in and slammed the door open. Surprising Blood and his exposed erection from his inappropriate behavior.

"The foods ready and everybody's waiting." Rain said, slightly blushing.

"Oh please Rain," Blood said hugging her from behind. "help me with this."

"Oh Blood I would but I am hungry for food and that my dear isn't." Rain said pointing at his penis. "Later we can have all the fun we want."

"Why later?" -Blood Dupre- "I want it now."

Walking in the kitchen Tweedle Dum and Dee finished their plates and washed them all clean. Smiling at the boys, Rain walked to the table with Blood, seeing painful faces of hunger.

"Alright we can all eat now?" Blood said, making everyone dive into the food with starvation and gulping every bite they took.

"Delicious." Blood said looking up at Rain, "You will make a wonderful wonderland mother for our children."

"I just want one." Rain said, blushing at Blood. "Two many cause too much mess and I don't want to over work your maids to death either. My children my problems, plus you're always busy so I can't get you to take care of them. Hare, Elliot, is always doing dangerous work and Tweedle Dum and Dee will kill my child before he can even walk."

"Alright…" Blood said holding his hand's up.

"How about us, Eclair?" Boris said nipping her ear. "I want a litter of kitties."

"Oh no." Eclair said choking on her food. " I want two but if you want a litter then you're taking care of them, and I mean all of them."

"Alright I'll take them with me and feed them and fight…" Boris said but was interupted by Kira.

"You are not letting my babies anywhere in a fight." Kira flamed. "I will have you in house lock down if I ever hear that you are in a fight with my babies!"

"Did you hear that Cheshire Jr? Mommy's going to kill me if I take you into a fight." Boris said onto Eclair's stomach.

"Boris, you know I'm not pregnant, please don't do that it tickles." Eclair said, laughing in Boris arms.

Suddenly there was a crash by the window, Rain was gone from Blood's side and Eclair was hauled on a heart soldier's shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Both girl screamed.

"Get you fucking hands off of me." Eclair yelled. "Ow you're hurting me." without notice Eclair threw up and fainted.

While Rain just looked at Blood with the 'this again' look. Blood took out his gun and pointed it at the man holding Rain on his shoulder.

"Leave my woman alone!" Blood yelled.

Turning around to face Blood, the man with white bunny ears looked up to him and took out his watch.

"Oh my we're late for our wedding Alice." The man said, turning to Blood. "Alice is not you woman, She is my fiancee. I marked her the last time I saw her." Pulling her dress sleeve to reveal a bunny mark.

"How did this get here?" Rain yelled trying to rub of the mark. "Blood I don't know how this go here? Take it off please."

"Sorry my dear but only the Queen and I can remove the mark." The bunny said, kissing Rain's forehead.

"I am not marrying you!" Rain yelled.

"You can't decide that my dear." the bunny said.

"I can if I'm pregnant." Rain smiled at Blood. "Yes Blood thats why I didn't finish in the bathroom."

"That's not what surprises me.. I'm going to be a father!" he screamed in excitement. "We need cribs, toys, a room… the room, maids!" the maids came in bowing at Blood and me then glaring at the the bunny man and the soldiers. "Prepare a room fit for a baby, my dear Rain is expecting a child of mine."

"Uh hello…" Rain said. "Get me off this mans grip. I feel…" Rain vomited on the floor. "Get me out of this position its starting hurt my baby." Punching the man in the face, Rain was dropped but was carried again by the bunny.

"Well we are still getting married, tonight. Once the baby is born I will dispose of it and my babies will be your new love." He said smiling to Rain.

"You will never touch me or my baby. As long as I live I will protect him, if you touch him I will die and you will not get anything from me." Rain screamed into his ears.

"A boy?!" Blood yelled, "I want the room blue with boy preferences toys."

"Blood," Rain said silently. "help me…. It hurts." She began whimpering with pain.

"You're hurting her Peter." Blood yelled, worried about Rain's condition.

"She won't be once I finish you off and take her home." Peter said, his clock turned into a gun.

"Kill him off and I die." Rain said softly, with her gun on her head.

"Please, Rain don't do it, I won't kill him I promise." Rabbit said,

"I'm not stupid, you idiotic rabbit." Rain said, gaining her strength. "You'll send a soldier to dispose of him and the family. If anyone gets hurt then you'll find me dead in the bed room. Oh and don't even think about touching me cuz it won't happen." Getting out of the bunny's arms, Rain walked to Blood kissed him and said "I know you'll save me, Blood."

Walking out of the room and the mansion, Rain caressed her stomach, I'll protect you my dear, she thought, You'll be safe with your father when your born. A tear escaped her eyes and was on her way to the Red Heart Castle. Looking back she saw her sister lumping on the running soldiers back.

"You ass, clover!" Rain yelled at the soldier, "Carry my sister right or you'll be punished!" The soldiers coward in fear, making the bunny laugh. "And you I'm not marrying you, just because you took me from Blood."

"But I love you." the rabbit cried.

"Peter, I love you too."- Lyra Drakesworth


End file.
